


Fickle Alignments

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bets & Wagers, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: After the start of the duelling club, there are bets to settle in the staff room.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Fickle Alignments

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr post can be found [here](https://marshmallowmcgonagall.tumblr.com/post/613626285782089728/never-forget-the-time-when-snape-agreed-to-be).

Snape strode into the staff room and slammed the door behind him.

“Pay up,” he said, holding out his hand and gesturing for his colleagues to hand over their Galleons.

“Duels don’t count!” piped up Flitwick.

“If that was a duel then I’m a Gryffindor,” said Snape.

“You should be so lucky,” muttered McGonagall.

“The stakes were the winnings to the first one to get Lockhart on his back,” said Poppy, grinning. “By all accounts, Severus has won.”

“I foresaw this outcome,” said Trelawney, pushing her glasses up her nose and throwing her shawl over her shoulder, hitting Sinistra on the chin with the beaded fringe.

“Then why did you risk your Galleons against me?” Snape queried with feigned politeness. 

Trelawney shot Snape a look of disgust. “Because if I didn’t, Severus, I might have been seen to be influencing the outcome by confessing to my premonition.” She sniffed and crossed her legs. “As it is, the planetary alignments are fickle at this time of year.”

“I told you,” said Vector, nudging Sinistra, “Sybill was planning to get in there first.”

“And I didn’t even have to take my robes off,” drawled Snape.

Trelawney threw a Galleon at Snape and he grabbed it from the air with ease. 

“You put five Galleons into the hat, did you not?” said Snape, examining the Galleon. 

“I hope you enjoyed what you did to that poor man,” screeched Trelawney, getting up from her chair and swiping Sinistra with her scarf again.

Snape grabbed Trelawney’s arm as she tried to leave the staff room. He leaned closer, and his lips an inch from her ear, he purred, “Immensely.”


End file.
